Sirens song
by 1noel11
Summary: a pirate I found half dead in storybrookes harbor
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Emma! A new story appeared this morning." Henry said as he ran into the sheriff's station. Emma looked at him "what's it about?" "A mutant Pirate Captain. There's story of here and Captain Hook fighting. The end of the story is scary though, its not a fairy tail ending. Her name is Maria Siryn or Captain Scarlet." Henry said showing her the story as Emma cell rang. Emma answered it "hello" "Sheriff a young woman was just pulled from the bay and was rushed to the hospital. Shes currently having water removed from her lungs and her stomach pumped." Dr. Whales said. "Ok I'll be there soon" Emma said hanging up she looked at Henry "Well your pirate just got pulled out of the bay, how does the story end?" Emma said grabbing her keys and her coat. "Shes dragged to the bottom of the Caribbean sea by a kraken. There's another page but its like the ink was smeared around on the page. Emma nodded "go show Ruby, I gotta go see the new town member." Emma said. Henry ran towards Granny's Diner while Emma drove to the hospital. Emma was surprised to find Jefferson standing outside the siren's room "Sheriff be careful with her. She is slippery like an eel, and as smart as a tack." He said and turned on his heel and left the hospital. Emma watched him go before walking in to the room. The Woman who was more a teen looked at Emma while humming the tone to My Jolly Sailor Bold. Emma looked at the chart, seeing it said Jane Doe. "What's your name?" Emma asked the girl "I'm Emma Swan." "Maria Siryn" She said watching Emma carefully. Emma nodded "do you know where you are?" Maria closed her eyes and sighed "Storybook, a long way away from home" she said, her attention went directly to the door on guard. Emma saw the way she tensed up and looked at the door to see Dr Whales coming in. Dr Whales set her clothes on the end of the bed before leaving as quickly as possible. Emma looked back at Maria who was fall asleep. Emma got up and left so the teen could sleep and told a nurse to call her when the teen woke up. Emma headed to grannies to find Henry . Henery was reading the story of the Siryen Captian. Emma slid into the booth next to him and thy looked over the story. It told tales of the adventures she had been on. Emma cringed at the picture that depicted how the girl died. The picture showed her beeing dragged under the water with a tentical wrapped around her torso and an air bubble rising to the surface, in the top right corner you could see another hand reaching out for her. In the picture she was wearing the clothes she had been when pulled from the water, she had a necklace around her neck with a medalian on it. Emma sighed turning the page, the next page lyrics to a song were written on it. Henry saw that it was actual words "they're not all smeared togeather anymore!" and he turned the next page to find another song. The two songs _My jolly Sailor Bold_ and _Hoist the Colors._ Emma read the lyrics "I feel like ive heard these before" she said. Emmas phone vibrated she looked at the text. It said **_Shes awake, and upset. She broke Dr Whales nose. Jeffersons here hes got her to calm down. _**"Come on kid" Emma said and payed for what Henry had eaten and they headed to the hspital. Emma and Henry walked into the room. Jefferson was playing the tune of My Jolly Sailor Bold and Maria was singing along with it. Maria was swaying where she was sitting at the end of the bed. Jefferson glanced at them and smiled a tiny bit. Maria looked at them as the song finished "Hello Sheriff Swan" Maria said still swaying a little. Jefferson put the flute in his pocket. "hello Maria, are you feeling better?" Emma asked as Henry sat in one of the chairs next to the bed. Maria watched Henry as she nodded. Maria's stomach growled and she looked down at the floor and mumbled sorry. Emma asked "when was the last time you ate?" she noticed how thin the girl was. Maria shrugged as a response. "how old are you?" Emma asked. "17" Maria said standing up and cracking her back. Regina stormed into the room and looked at the teenager who was tallr then her. They looked at eachother, Emma noticed a blade sliding into Marias hand. "regina what are you doing here"Emma said quickly. Jefferson looked at Maria and signed to put the knife away. Maria slipped it back into her pocket and crossed her arms and took a step towards Jefferson. Regina glared at the pirate "who are you?" "Maria Siryn"The teen said studying Regina "who are you?" "Regina Mills the Mayor." The woman said "come on Henry" Henry hesitated"I want to stay here with Maria" Maria visably relaxed and looked at the ten year old before humming again. Regina sighed "fine" and stormed out. Henry pulled out his book and flipped to the back "can you sing Hoist the Colors." Marias stomach growled again "I could if I had my crew, I don't sound right if ya sing it alone" "give me the knives" Jefferson said and Maria handed over a dozen or so knives. Emma had a feeling she still had some. Jefferson put them in his satchel, he caught Maria when she collapsed "you really need to eat something" The hatter said helping her into a chair. Maria nodded "no sea food though" She said with a small smile and closed her eyes enjoying the sun hitting her. Emma said "ill go get you a grilled cheese" Emma said and looked at Henry "stay here" Henry nodded as Emma left the room. Maria started to sing  
"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will…we'll roam." Henry smiled hearing her and sang the next verse. "your off key" Maria said looking up at the celing. Jefferson chuckled hearing her. Emma came back a few minutes later with the sandwhich and handed the box to the teen. "thank you" Maria said taking a bite enjoying the melted cheese "that was amazing" she said when she finished the sandwhich "thank you" She said again. Jefferson said "I gotta go check on Grace. I'll be back Maria" and he left the room. Two nurses walked in followed by Dr Whales with a patched up nose. Maria backed up against a window as they came towards her. Maria looked down out the window and kicked it out and jumped. Emma and Henry looked out the window and saw the pirate dissapearing down the street. Emma ran out the room and got in her bug while calling David "hello" david said

"its me, the kid that was dragged out of the harbor is now considered a fugative and is armed and dangerous" emma said as she drove to the sheriff station. Henry was in the back seat looking at his book, on the last page was a note; that said: _Meet me at the edge of the woods later tonight- MS _. Henry smiled and nodded to himself. Maria slipped into Golds Pawn shop and smiled at the young woman at the counter "is here?" "I'm right here dearie" the man said as he stood behind the pirate. "Can I have my medalian back?" " No" Gold said. "Imp,"Maria huffed "please, I'll be in your debt" she said and Gold thought for a moment "deal" he shook her hand and went to grab the medlian out of a display case. Belle looked at the Teen who had came in and then at the medalian o a necklace that Gold was clipping around her neck. "Im Belle" She said. "Maria" The teen said touching the medalian. "I was never here" Maria said and Gold nodded as the teen went out the back door and dissapeared into the shadows.  
Henry snuk out that night and ran to the woods and saw Maria, he ran over and hugged her. Maria was shocked and leaned down to his height "Me and you know the reason why I wasn't affected by the curse. Say or sing my song into this if you ever need my help. Don't et either of your moms get ahold of this". She placed a gold doubloone in Henrys hand and closed his fingers around it and kissted his hand. Henry nodded "where are you going?" he asked putting it on a chain and it hung around his neck. Maria shrugged , her necklace was visible now "proably to get my knives back from Jefferson. See ya around Henry" She ruffled his hair and started to whistle My Jolly Sailor Bold as she walked off into the woods. Henry tucked the dabloon under his shirt and ran back to Reginas house.

* * *

Emma went around the next day posting flyers of Maria. Leroy called Emma "we got your girl cornered in the mines" Emma called David and told him. Emma met with David at the mines, along with Mary Margret. You could hear Maria's voice from inside, David felt weak in the knees. They followed Leroy in. Mary Margret looked towards the tunnels and saw Maria looking behind her as she ran. "Freeze!" she pointed an arrow at the girl, who was still singing. David and Leroy passed out and collapsed on the floor. Maria finished the song as she looked at Emma and Mary margret, studying them. Emma had a gun trained on Maria. Maria pulled a playing card out of her pocket and showed it to them as it started to glow purple and threw it up, causing sand and dust to rain down on them. Maria ran past them in the confusion "they'll wake up in a few minutes"she called out behind her as she ran out. The other 5 dwarves walked up to Emma and Mary Margret all yawning. "we need Rubys help" They all said. They all went back to the sheriffs station where Henry was sitting at Emmas desk. Henry was looking at the coin when Emma walked in he quickly put it in his pocket. "Henry can you go get Ruby we need her help" David said. Henry got up and ran towards Grannys diner and told Ruby, Emma needed her. Ruby ran to the sheriff station while Henry went the other way humming the song. Maria snatched Henry and pulled him into an ally. "be careful Ruby is out looking for you" Henry said looking around seeing Marias eyes glowing in the dark. "Thanks for the warning Hebry run along" Maria said and pulled herself up onto a fire escape and up onto the roof of the building . henry ran back to Grannies.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby snelled the sheets that had Maria scent on them and smelled round to find the trail. She darted off towards the docks. Emma watched the gps tracker as Ruby ran. Ruby stopped at the town limits, trying to find the trail before running along side theline and chased the Pirate now in her vision. Maria glanced back at Ruby terrified and was heading back o town. Maria darted down an ally once in town and to the docks. She dove into the water as Ruby caught up. Maria smiled under the water and waved as she swam deeper. Ruby saw a tail dissapear into the deep waters just shocked. Emma pulled up to the docks and found Ruby staring at the waters. "shes just jumped in and swam down. Shes a Mermaid!" Ruby said. "Actually shes a Siren" Henry said, holding open a book of myths and legends. Something hit the bottom of the dock and Ruby fell in, a hand covering her mouth. Ruby struggled till she realized she was breathing air, She looked in front of her and saw Maria motioning for her to follow. Ruby complied following the mermaid and they came up in a cave. Maria helped Ruby out of the water "sorry about that Miss Ruby, but I need to explain myself." Ruby nodded looking at the cavern "I'll listen if you answer my questions" she looked at the pirate who looked like she was about to pass out. Maria nodded and led the way to a ship named The Sirens Song. Ruby followed her. Maria sat at a table and took a swig of a drink in a bottle. "ask your questions" The pirate said, putting her feet up on the table and leanded the chair back. "How did I breath under water? What is this place? Who are you" Ruby took a sniff "are you drinking Rum?" Maria looked at Ruby nodding "Im Captian Scarlet a Siren Pirate. Im part mermaid which is why you and I can breath under water. This is my beloved ship. Jefferson will be here soon to take ya back to the surface. In the mean time, ll tell ya my story. Im a time traveler, a diminshion hopper. Techniclly I died hundreds of years ago. I made a deal with Rumple when I was in the Enchanted forest. The deal was he would bring me here, if I ever came close the locker again. You can only cheat death so many and you both have secrets o hide under the full moon Red." Boots could be heard on the deck above and jefferson came into the captians quarters. "Ready to go. Your being summoned" jefferson said to them. "Ruby don't tell any one what I told you" Maria said and walked out past Jefferson "oh and ruby, I might come by Grannies back door. Jefferon put the rum down" She walked out and jumped over the railing snd into the water. Jefferson led Ruby back up to the top deckk and threw his hat down and they jumped through the hat and came out at jeffersons house. He walked Ruby back into town. Ruby walked back to the sheriff station. "RUBY!" Emma said and hugged her "are you ok, how did you get here?" "Im fine, Maria saved me. I saw her before I blacked out and she was pulling me back to the surface."Ruby said and Emma nodded. Henry sat on the dock looking for a shadow in the water. Maria sat next to him "you called?" "Wheres Ruby?" henry said. "with Emma" Maria said "hey kid Im gonna go missig for a few days, till the full moon is gone." "Why" Henry asked. Maria put her hand out in the moonlight, her hand turning to bone "Im cursed. Its best if you stay away from me. Don't call me unless its life or death." Maria said slipping into the water and dissapearing into the depths. Henry watched his new friend dissapear. Regina pulled up by the docks "Henry get in the car" Henry did as he was told, he quietly hummed the song. "Where did you learn that song, Maria taught it to me. At the hospitol, before she jumped" Henry said and yawned. Regina nodded "stay away from her."Henry ran upstairs to his rom to get some sleep. Ruby looked up at the moon it was almost full, she ran back to Grannies.

Regina went to Gold Pawn Shop the next morning. "who is she. I didn't bring her here" She asked Gold. "A Pirate who is in my debt."Gold said. "Why is she here" Regina asked. "techniclly shes not" Gold replied and ushered the mayor out and shut the door locking it.  
_The Dark One watched as a young woman dressed in pirates cloths was being dragged to the dungon. He senced dangerous magic around her, so naturally he followed. He watched as they threw her against a cell wall and locked the door. Maria glared at them as the left before spitting out the gag. "hello dearie"The dark one said sitting on her bed. Maria spun to face him. He smiled as he studdied her, it quickly dissapeared seeing the coin hanging around her neck. Maria stepped towards the intruder, going through moonlight. The moonlight revealed a skeleton looking at him. "who are you?" Maria asked looking at the imp before her. "Im Rumplestilkens of course" The Imp said. The Pirate erupted into laughter "and Im the queen of England." As she calmed down she began to hum an old sea shanty as her patience dissapeared. The dark one watched the pirate trying to place the curse on her "the Spanish Main." He said getting her attention again. The pirate nodded she had an attractiveness to her as she slowly started to sing. The Dark One listened "you're a siren" he said getting another nod. "gve me the dabloon and I'll get ya out of here Dearie" He said. "and break he curse on me" The pirate said "and you keep me from returning to the locker." The imp nodded and broke her out and was given the dabloone. "Pleasure doing buisness with you Captian Scarlet" The Imp said and dissapeared. Maria smiled and ran through the castle looting and stealing objects before jumping out a window and into the eversea below._

"what do you mean by shes not really here?" Belle asked. "Belle just stay inside tonight and you'll be fine" Gold said. Gold went to a back room and sat at his spinning wheel.

Emma paced the sheriff station trying to think. Mary Margret watched her "Emma what are we going to do?" "I don't know" Emma said sitting down at her desk. They looked out the window at the full moon.


End file.
